Our Fake Engagement
by Kerropiyvonne
Summary: Sonny and Chad reunite after two years, and rumors create a catastrophe. The only thing they could do to get out of this mess is to lie. Was kmown as Our fake marrige.
1. Intro

**I randomly thought of this idea while watching t.v. I really think it's good!**

**ENJOY!=D**

_"Here's today's top story, coming from E news!_

_Rumor has it that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe could possibly be hitting it off. They have been both spotted in a local Starbucks, laughing and smiling occassionly._

_Both clearly had feelings for eachother back when they were teens, _

_many have asked both Sonny and Chad if they felt anything and they both denied it._

_During the premire of Chad's new movie he was seen wearing a ring._

_While Sonny Munroe, was shopping with a friend she was seen wearing the exact same ring Chad was._

_Could it mean they are together? Or maybe even more?_

_Well stay tune for next week and we'll find out and tell you more! That's it for today! Good bye see you next week!"_

_____________________________________________________________

I stared at the t.v. my mouth wide open.

I can not belive it, they think that Sonny and I -- are DATING! Or maybe even more??

That wouldn't mean that they think........Oh no!

____________________________________________________________

**It might be a little confusing, but it will clear up later. I just wanted**

**what you think Chad meant by 'Oh no!'**

**Well review!=D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I loved writting this chapter and the next! Chapter 2 will be up after this!! YAY!! ENJOY!=D**

I stared at the screen, my mouth hanging wide open.

.Gosh.

This can not be happening! I was only with Chad at Starbucks because I bumped into him, and he asked me if I wanted to talk while drinking some coffee.

Plus the rings have no meaning at al! I got that ring from some thrift store when I visited Wisconsin last month. As I turned off the TV. Chad calls me.

"Sonny why did you tell the press that we're dating!" Chad said angrily.

"Why are you blaming this on me!"

"It's got 'Sonny Munroe' written all over it!"

"You know what Chad! I would never spread lies, and I would never, want to any way!" I shouted, truly pissed off that Chad thinks it's all my fault.

"Really Sonny, really?" I rolled my eyes, thinking back to five and half years ago.

_"Yes Chad really."_ which is what I would say back then.

"You know what Chad blame who ever you want to. But just to clear something up, I still despise you truly deeply." still a little angry.

"Well guess what Munroe the feeling's mutual."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I can't believe we're still doing this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, Chad." I got up off of my couch and headed over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"So, Sonny. How've you been?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Okay I guess, why'd you ask."

"Oh just making unawkward conversation."

"Too late Cooper, it is awkward." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is, Munroe." I giggled, remembering old times.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said thinking about the time Chad got pranked, then let out another giggle.

"Are you sure, because you seem intrigued by something."

"Well I was just thinking about old times."

"Why?"

"Well those times were nice ones."

"I see, how were they nice?"

"Let's see, I got to be on my favorite show _So Random!_, I got become close friends with the cast, I got to make my dream come true, I learned that Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk -"

"How is that a good thing?"

"Well I learned never to judge a book by it's cover."

"Then what did you think of me before you met me?"

"Uhmm...well....I guess I thought you were cute."

"I knew my looks charmed even you."

"Chad I said _thought_ as in past tense." he didn't say anything, "You know before I met you."

He still say anything, how clueless can he be?

"Before I knew how big of a jerk, conceited, annoying, superficial, irksome, do I have to go on?"

"No, I get it. And when did you get so cold?"

"I'm not like that!"

"That didn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!" I said, what in the world did I just say?

"Seriously Munroe, you lost your touch."

"Am I suppose to practice or something?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"No I didn't."

"Yes I did. Damn it!"

"Ha! And you said I lost my touch."

"Maybe you haven't then, but I know that I'm still the awesome Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Haha, very funny Chad."

"I wasn't joking."

"I knew you weren't."

"Well Munroe, as much as I love to talk to you all day, I can't I have real work to do."

"So do I Chad, but just not today at least......"

"Exactly Ms. Sonshine, CDC out!" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Chad." I said, but Chad had already hung up.

Wow we talked longer than the average couple does.

Let's see what can I do today, I could clean....maybe ask someone if they want to go somewhere....possibly see if I do have anything to do today.

I looked at my phone, and clicked 'Calendar'.

Nothing at all...great.

I flopped down on the couch, and sighed loudly.

I eventually fell asleep from boredom.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Sonny, are you busy?" Chad asked.

"No. But why are you asking?"

"Oh just wanted to know if you'd like to go to a party or something."

"Why are you asking me, and not some blonde model?"

"Well I did ask a couple people and they said not tonight."

"So I'm like your tenth choice?"

"Nope fourth."

"Thanks Chad for making me feel oh so better knowing that I was the fourth person on Chad's 'date' list, but you made me so happy that I have to turn you down."

"So I'll take that as a yes, I'll be there in a half an hour." he hung up before I could protest.

I waited for a few minuets for Chad to call back, and then my phone rang.

"Yes, Chad?"

"Where do you live?" I laughed, then gave him directions.

"Okay I'll be there in twenty-five minuets." Chad said then hung up.

I took my phone with me and ran to my room then into my closet.

I picked anything I thought was suitable for a Chad-like party and put it on.

I just brushed my hair, put some makeup on and quickly went downstairs.

Then I checked my watch, a few minuets before he'd get here.

The door bell rang and I jumped at the sound, "Uhmm coming!" I said then walked casually over the door.

"Come on we have to be there sooner."

"Isn't Chad Dylan Cooper always fashionably late?"

"Yes that is why I have to be there before everyone else." Chad said as I locked my door.

"Whatever." I said and got into his car, "By the way. Why did you ask me?" he shrugged, then smirked.

"I thought I could let you fulfill your dream."

"Well my dream is to find my soul mate."

"You believe in that soul mate stuff?"

"Of course I do! I think it's so romantic when you find the person that is the one for you."

"Well have you found him yet."

"No not yet, but when I do I won't let him go." I said.

We reached the party, which was held at a new club. There were photographers everywhere, I stepped out as Chad did.

I smiled and waved, Chad came to my side and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Did you ask me today because you wanted the press to spread more lies about us?" I whispered into his ear.

"Of course not, I completely forgot about it." Chad whispered back, I rolled my eyes.

I saw a couple flashes in our direction, and I continued to smile.

"You do know that you asking me to be your date for tonight would make their rumors less false." I asked when we finally went inside.

"I know that." he answered then went over to the bartender.

I went and found a place to sit in the corner, Chad came back with two drinks.

I wrinkled my nose, "Chad I don't drink."

"I knew that you told me the other day, so I got you a non-alcoholic beverage." he handed me the one with a lemon wedge on the edge of the cup.

"Thank you." I didn't expect him to remember anything I said, or even listen.

I took a sip, it tasted weird. I looked at Chad, he chugged the whole thing quickly.

"Hey Chad don't drink too much."

"Look you're worrying about me."

"I'm not your the one that's driving later." I said then hiccupped, and took a big gulp of my drink.

"It's okay I won't drink more than one."

"O- hiccup- k." I said and continued hiccupping, I drank the whole glass and finally they disappeared.

My head was spinning, and I couldn't really think clearly.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeahhh I'm fine." I said, then grabbed Chad's hand, "Let's go dance."

I dragged Chad to the dance floor, and began dancing.

Chad looked so hot, I didn't know he could dance.

I grabbed Chad's arm and put it around my waist then I stared at his lips for a few seconds.

Then I completely forgot everything, I woke up on my bed.

I looked at the clock, 11:29 am. I sat up but my head felt like it was ten times bigger than my body and crashed back down on my bed.

I fell back on my bed too hard, that I fell off and hit the floor.

"Ow!" but it didn't come from me, I opened my eyes and saw Chad.

"Chad!" I yelled, "Sonny!" he copied me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Me! You're the one at my house!"

"What do you mean it's my house -- Isn't it?" I got up and my head was still hurting, and fell back down onto Chad.

"OW! You're hurting me!" he said.

"Sorry my head's killing me." I said holding my head.

"It's fine, hangovers are a pain." he said, hangover!

"Wait I didn't drink any alcohol."

"No I didn't, sorry I gave you the wrong drink." I slapped his arm.

"What was that for!"

"For giving me the wrong drink."

"I didn't know." I slapped his arm again, "Ow! Stop hitting me!" Chad said and pushed me so I wasn't on top of him anymore, I hit the floor with an "Umph!"

"Ow! My head." Chad got up and left the room.

I stared at the ceiling, then I heard footsteps.

"Here drink this." Chad said, I got up and he handed me some aspirin and a cup of water.

"Thanks." I said and drank the two pills and the water.

"Sorry about giving you the wrong drink."

"It's okay." I said trying to remember last night, but most of it was a blur.

"Uhmm Chad what happened last night? I can't really remember anything...." I said then looked at him, I seriously thought I saw him blush.

"Let's go get something to eat." what is he hiding?

___________________________________________________________

Chad and I ate while watching some TV. , and it turns out I was at his house...

embarrassing I know.

Chad kept changing the channel, until I heard my name and Chad's.

"Chad go back." he did as told.

_______________________________________________________________

_"Yesterday we told you about Chad's and Sonny's possible secret romance. Today we are here to show you proof of this romance._

_"Yesterday night was the grand opening of __**Midnight Dance**__, and we spotted the duo there. The two were wearing the same rings once more. They looked happy together, and occasionally whispering in each other's ears._

_"An onlooker at the club saw them dancing together. Another onlooker at the club had said that Sonny was all over Chad, they were hugging and talking a lot. We believe that they're possibly engaged, we will find out if this rumor is true or not._

_"This is all we have for you today! See you tomorrow!"_

_____________________________________________________________

"What!" Chad and I said in unison.

"T-t-they think I-I'm engaged! To you! YOU!" I shouted.

"Hey they think we're engaged, to each other."

"I know that! You know what I'm going to tell them the truth! Clear up this mess." I got up and headed for the front door.

I walked out and was greeted with cameras flashing and people holding video cameras asking me questions.

I turned around to see Chad looking shocked, he grabbed my arm and went back inside the house.

He closed the door, more like slammed, in front of some of the reporters faces.

"Chad! Are you and Sonny dating, or even engaged?" I heard someone shout outside.

"Ms. Munroe why are you here at Chad's place?" I looked at the window seeing a flash there, Chad saw it and closed the blinds.

"They wouldn't leave us alone, until they get the truth." Chad said.

"The truth they want isn't true!"

"I know that but they're going to bother us until they are right."

"Chad you never answered me, what actually happened last night?"

"Well you were drunk....."

"No! No! No! NO! I did" I swallowed, "with you!" I asked hoping his answer was a no.

"Not that Sonny!" I let out sigh of relief.

"Then what exactly happened?"

"Well you said, quote, 'Chad I always had feelings for you' then you kinda attacked me."

"_Attack _as in?"

"As in jumped at me and then started making out with me. Do you get it now?" I nodded slowly, remembering what happened and exactly how it happened.

**Well hope you liked it!! REVIEW!=D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well this one was combined with the last Chapter, but it was way too long so I shortened it! ENJOY!!=D**

I did developed a crush on Chad back then, but those feelings disappeared after both our shows had it's finale season and we both went our separate ways.

One of those reasons were that, I knew Chad never felt the same way, he then became the biggest player known to man, and I just forgot about him and went on with my career.

"Sonny what are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Nothing just how silly people can be when they can't think straight." I laughed and he joined.

"Yeah I guess so. It's not like you actually liked me." he continued laughing, I stopped.

"Yeah..." I said, Chad stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said and sighed, "How are we going to get rid of them?" I asked pointing at the door.

Chad shrugged, "Well you could pretend to confess your love for me, and I turned you down and you're here because your begging me to think about it."

"Or how about you go outside, and I lock you out!" I said with much sarcasm.

"No I've got it! I lock you outside!" Chad said.

"I'd like to see you try." I said challenging him, I knew he wouldn't.

Oh how wrong was I, "CHAD!! LET ME IN!!!!" I screamed banging my fists on the door.

"Never!" he said through the door, at least he didn't lock me outside with all the reporters. But it was still cold out here in his backyard.

Lucky for me I have a secret weapon.

"Chad?" I asked, no answer, "Chad?" I asked again still no answer.

"Ch-ad! I have to go."

"No you don't. You just want to come inside."

"But it's cold, and I really have to go!"

"No!"

"CH-AD!! Please!"

"Sonny no matter how much you beg, it's a no!"

"Fine, I'll just stay here. In the cold. Alone." he didn't say anything back.

"Did I mention it's cold. And that I'm alone. With the reporters taking pictures of me out here."

"AHH!!" I screamed, there were reporters taking pictures of me.

"CHAD!! I'm not lying they're here! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Sonny did you and Chad have a fight?"

"No!" I said.

"Why are you locked out here?"

"Well Chad and I were talking -- wait I mean I accidentally locked myself out here. And Chad hasn't noticed yet..." yeah that'll work.

"So you and Chad are dating?"

"Oh yeah totally." I said joking, they wrote it down.

"Hey! I was kidding don't write that!"

"Oh if you're not dating, are you two engaged?"

"Ye --" Chad had opened the door and pulled me in, "AHH! Ow that hurt Chad!"

"Why did you say that they think we're together now!" he yelled angrily.

"I was kidding." I said not looking at him.

"Well they think you weren't!"

"S-sor-sorry." I said still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, but how are we going to fix this?" he shrugged.

"We could give them what they want."

"Money, and a girl?"

"No, give them what they came here looking for."

"The truth?"

"Exactly but their truth, is fake so we have to fake the truth."

"Good job Chad. You solved this with that pretty head of hair of yours." I said and shoved his head a little.

"Hey no shoving Chad, or I'll shove you." he said and shoved me back.

"No fair!" I said and shoved him again but a little more forcibly.

He pushed me back and I fell off the chair and onto the floor.

He laughed, I took his leg and brought him down with me.

"Munroe, you can't ambush me like that!"

"Oh guess what Cooper! I just DID!"

"Well good job, then."

"Your complimenting me, because I ambushed you?" he nodded and got up.

He held his hand out I took it and he pulled me up.

"Well Munroe, I think you're stuck here at my house until they _all_ leave." he said looking out the window.

"Okay then." I said and headed over the coffee table, then turned on the TV.

"You don't care that you could be stuck in here forever with me?" he said.

"I don't -- AHH!"

"I'm not that horrible am I?"

"No it's not that, look we're live!"

"What do you -- oh...." he said as we both stared at the TV.

They showed Chad's house, and replayed a couple clips.

"'Oh if you're not dating, are you two engaged?' I had asked Ms. Munroe, she was beginning to say 'Ye...' but then Chad pulled her back into the house. Here the two stars are inside, we believe she was going to say yes but Chad didn't want to make their secret engagement public yet." Chad turned the TV. off in frustration.

"I was going to say 'Yeah as if!'" I yelled hoping they could hear me.

"They can't hear you." Chad said.

"This is all my fault....what are we going to do?"

"Well go outside and tell everyone we are dating and I was going to propose to you tonight. Then you go awww really. And I would be like yes really, and make goo-goo faces at each other."

"Okay, then. Another good idea from Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Yeah I'm awesome!" he said.

___________________________________________________________

I finally had enough courage to go outside, "Sonny let's go."

I took a deep breathe," Okay."

"Hello everybody!" Chad said.

"So are you two together?"

"Yes we are." Chad said smoothly, I was chocked up.

"Why were you denying it?" the reporter asked me.

"Well we wanted to keep it for awhile so we can have some privacy."

"How long has it been going?"

"One --" I said but Chad interrupted me.

"One year."

"But you've been seen with many other girls."

"Yes but that was all pretend to make it less obvious that we were together." Chad said.

"So are you two engaged then?"

"No I was going to propose tonight."

"Aww really?"

"Yes really." Chad got on one-knee, and pulled out a small velvet box, I gasped for effect.

"Sonny?"

"Yes Chad?"

"Will you Marry me?" he said and opened the box, it had a real ring in it.

"I'd love to Chad!" he put the ring on my finger, got up and hugged me.

I wonder how he got the ring.

The press cheered, we are so good at acting.

"Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted, I did not expect that, nor what would happen next.

**HAHA! Cliff Hanger!!=D**

**I don't undertsand why it's called that but I hope it makes you want the next chapter up soon!=D**

**--R--**

**--E--**

**--V--**

**--E--**

**---I--**

**--W-**

**-!!!!!-**

**You like my new CHEER!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sorry I would've updated sooner but I had to start High School on the 4th....and I didn't like it...but hey here's the next chapter!!!!=D**

Recap:

_"Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted, I did not expect that, nor what would happen next._

_________________________________________________________

Chad slowly leaned towards me, I closed my eyes, then re-opened them.

He was now a half an inch away from me, I closed my eyes once again, and waited for his lips to press against mine.

Instead he kissed my cheek then pulled away, he smirked, "Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" he whispered.

"No, I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Yeah right, Munroe."

"We'd love to stay and chat, but." I pretended to look at my watch, "But we have uhh..a..."

"Flight to catch tomorrow need to finish packing, right Sonshine."

"Of course Chaddy-poo." I said pretending to be all goo-goo over Chad.

"Sure we got what we came looking for." someone said from the huge crowd of people, we walked back into the house. I watched as they all left, I waited untill the last van drove off.

"Finally they're _gone_! I'm FREE!" I said happily, Chad chuckled.

"What? I can finally leave this place and go home." I said and headed for the door, Chad grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"You can't leave."

"Why? They're gone."

"Yes but they could've set up cameras, or have someone watching us or something." he said letting go of my wrist.

"Someones a bit paranoid." I said and pinched Chad's cheek, he pulled away.

"No, it's just that...." he said sratching the back of his head.

"Do I make you nervous, Chaddy-poo?"

"No! Chad Dylan Cooper never gets nervous."

"Okay if you're finished I'm going to leave." I said and walked out of the door.

Oh crap no car, that means no ride home.

I walked back over to the door, and knocked.

Chad opened it smirking, I rolled my eyes.

"Sooo, Chad....can you give me a ride home?"

"Say it."

"Never."

"Say it."

"No."

"Then I guess you're stuck here."

"Fine I'll say it, chadchadhesthebestwheneverimaroundhimimblessed." I mumbled.

"What I didn't hear that?"

"Chad Chad he's the best, whenever I'm around him I'm blessed." I said angrily.

"Come again?"

"Chad Chad he's the best, whenever I'm around him I'm blessed!" I shouted like a preppy high school cheerleader.

"Okay, good job Munroe." he said and grabbed his keys.

"Yeah whatever...." I've always hated that stupid cheer he used to make me say alot.

____________________________________________________________

We drove in silence untill I spoke up, "Uhmm about tomorrow we don't really have anywhere to go...do we?" I said not annoyed about the stupid cheer.

Chad didn't answer right away, "Well I'm invited to some banquet at New York on Friday night, plus they gave me two plane tickets."

"What they knew you'd bring a date or something?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So when do we have to leave?"

"Tomorrow at 1:00 pm." he said, I nodded then stared out the window.

"How long do we have to stay there?" I asked still looking out the car window.

"Well tomorrow is Wednesday, and the banquet is on Friday..that means we leave on Sunday."

"Good job Chad it didn't take you too long to figure that out." I said playfully, he rolled his eyes.

"If I were you I'd stop making rude comments and get out of the car." he said, parking on my driveway.

"Sure thing Chaddy-poo!" I said.

"Stop calling me that!" he said annoyed.

"You like the name, don't you deny it." I pinched his cheek, he shoved my hand away.

"Sonny just get in your house and pack for tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good." he said, I turned my heel and left.

"Bye Chaddy-poo!" I yelled when I was a feet and a half away from my door, I heard a angry sigh that sounded like, 'Urgh'.

I unlocked my door and walked inside, ahhh home sweet not Chad Dylan Cooper's home!

I walked upstairs, went into my closet to get my suitcase out.

What should I pack? It's New York in the late Spring, let's see.

I rumaged through my closet ocassionaly commenting on each outfit.

Finally I was satisfied with the clothes, all I needed was a dress to wear at the banquet.

I should just buy it there, plus I wanted to go shopping anway.

I went to go finish packing, then went to go take a nice shower.

When I stepped out of the bathroom my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Chad!" Tawni's voice rang through the other end.

"Well I-"

"How can you lie to your best friend!" she whined, "You better tell me all the details."

"I uh-"

"Tawni honey, that can wait for later, you have an apointment." I heard Tawni's husband, which was James Conroy say on the other end.

"Fine..tell me tomorrow then." she said then hung up, I flopped down onto my oh-so comfy bed, and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

Chad arrived at my house around, 11:00 pm.

"Chad how many suitcases do you need?" I asked as his chauffer tried to stuff my suitcase into the trunk of the limo.

"It's only three."

"Three huge ones, and why couldn't you just drive your own car?"

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper arrives in style." he said and popped his collar.

I rolled my eyes, "By the way Chad Dylan Cooper, there's a bug on your shirt." Chad screamed trying to shake off the nonexsistent bug.

I was laughing hystericaly,"I was just kidding Chad, how I wish I got that on film."

"Haha, very funny Munroe."

"Yeah I was a comedian." I said, then flipped my hair.

"And still very annoying."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey Munroe, don't make me --"

"I''m sorry to disrupt your conversation , but we have to leave now." Chad's chauffer interupted.

"Okay, Larry." Chad said.

We both sat in uncomfortable silence, I looked out the window, then began playing with something on my finger.

I looked at it, the thing on my finger was a ring obviously, it was the one Chad gave me yesterday.

It was really pretty, a simple small diamond on the silver ring.

I continued to admire the ring, I wonder where Chad found this.

"My mom gave it to me, she said, 'Chad give this to the woman you will cherish for your whole life.'" he said answering my thought that I had said aloud.

"Sounds cheesy, but sweet at the same time."

"Hey I used it as a prop, it's not meant for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have accepted it from you, even if it's a beautiful ring."

"Good. I'd never would think about giving it to you."

"Good. I'd never dream about you giving it to me."

"I already know who I'm giving it to."

"Well who's the unlucky lady?"

"Definately not YOU!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Great?"

"Yes, great."

"Why great?"

"Because it's GREAT!"

"Oh, great..."

"Stop."

"Sure."

"Great."

"Why do you get to say it."

"I said it first."

"Well now I'll say it last. Great!"

"Mr. Cooper we have arrived at the airport." Larry said.

_________________________________________________

We were now waiting for the plane to take off, I sat paitently.

The air hostess came by, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, can I have a lemonade, please." I said.

"Of course, now anything for you Mr. Cooper?" she asked nicely.

"Just water."

"Okay I'll be right back."

She came back with our drinks, then the plane took off.

________________________________________________

Chad kept fidgiting," Chad sit still." I said sounding like I was teaching a child to stay still.

"I'm trying to get comfortable." he said, I stared out the window, drifiting to sleep.

"We are almost at New York thank you for waiting." the air hostess said.

I woke up in a comfy position, I blinked a couple times and noticed my head was on Chad's shoulder and his arms were around me.

I yawned, and Chad began to stir, he noticed our position and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Resist you? I didn't do this."

"Uhhuh, Munroe no one can resist Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well guess what Chad I can." I said all so knowingly.

"Good!"

"Good!" I said, the air hostess came by and shushed us.

I smiled sheepishly, after she left I heard a loud snore in front us, the air hostess gave them a loud annoyed "Shush!"

Chad and I began laughing, "Isn't she suppose to be happy and smile no matter what?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I think they're suppose to be calm too."

"So if the plane is about to crash, she's suppose to smile and say, 'Would you like anything, oh don't mind that we're about to crash and die, would you like a pillow?'" Chad said and we continued laughing.

She came by once again, "Can you two please be quiet, someone just complained."

"Who?" I asked.

"Me, so _please be qiuet_!"

We both nodded, someone else shushed her, she smiled in their direction.

When she dissapeared I let out a soft giggle.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay sure thing." Chad said, his arms still around me.

"Uhmm Chad?"

"Yes."

"You could let go of me?"

"Oh yeah sure...." he said embarrassed, his arms fell and I got up.

_______________________________________________________________

**Chad's POV**

I watched as Sonny walked away, she looks so much mature.

That was a stupid thought of course she looks mature she's 24.

But she looks even better than before, stupid stupid cute.

Sonny came back, smiling, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing." she said still grinning.

"Come on tell me."

"Well, that cute guy back there gave me his number." she said, and looked down. What!

"Y-you can't do that. You're getting married." I said, jealousy in my voice.

"No I'm not, you silly Chad." Sonny said, I took her hand and held it up to her face.

"Ohhh..." was all that she said, then burst out laughing, I stared at her in confusion.

"I was just kidding Chad, who knew you'd be so jealous."

"Psh! I wasn't jealous, I could care less."

"Yeah just keep saying that." she said, how does she come up with these ideas!

She's probably consulting with that brilliant mastermind, the weird girl from _So Random!_, I think her name was Dora or Zora, something like that.

The 'buckle your seat belts' light flashed on, "We are now landing in New York City everyone." the intercom said, the landing was pretty quick.

"We are now at New York City, thank you for flying with us." Sonny and I got up, she had to get her bag, and I had to get my duffule.

"Hey hold my hand." I told Sonny.

"Chad I'm not five." I rolled my eyes and nodded in the direction of the paparrazi.

She mouthed 'oh' and took my hand, we got off smiling holding hands.

"This is nice, hypothectiacly." Sonny said.

"Yeah we do make a nice engaged couple, in theory."

"Mmhmm." we went into the airport to recieve our luggages.

__________________________________________________________

"Which hotel are we staying at?" Sonny asked, when we were in the cab.

"Uhmm the Slerange."

"Ooh! Isn't that one really fancy?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." I said sarcasticly.

____________________________________________

"Welcome to Slerange, how may I be of service." the man at the front desk asked.

"We're checking in." I said nonchantly.

"Yes, can I have your name please?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, he typed on the computer.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper your room is on the fifth floor, number 367. Here is your room key." he said and pressed the bell, the bell hop came over and took my bags.

"How may I help you beautiful?" he asked Sonny.

Before she could answer I interrupted her, "She's with _me._"

"Oh I am so sorry Mr. Cooper, would you like anything else?"

"No we're fine thank you for asking." Sonny said being polite.

"Okay if you two need anything please feel free to call at _any_ time." he said, probablty afraid I'll get him fired for hitting on my Sonny.

Oh yeah hear that bub, she's mine! Okay I am delusional, she was never mine and isn't mine. And I wouldn't want her to be mine, yeah I don't! Great I am crazy! Ugh call my therapist.

We walked into the elevator, the bell hop with our luggages followed.

Sonny pressed the fifth floor button and we waited in silence.

I rubbed my temples, I couldn't sleep vey well last night for some odd reason and now I have a really bad headache.

"Are you okay Chad?" Sonny asked concern in her soft delicate voice.

I nodded, "Just lacking some sleep that's all."

"You sure?" she asked unconvinced, I nodded once again.

"I'm positive." I said and put a hand on hers, I got lost in this stupid little moment I hadn't noticed that the elevator dinged and we were on our floor.

Sonny cleared her throat, I blinked and we walked out of the elevator.

The bell hop showed us to the room, I walked in not really caring.

While Sonny stood at the door staring at the room in awe, her mouth hanging wide open.

She looked cute in a weird Sonny-ish kinda way.

"Sonny close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I said, she blinked and stared annoyingly at me.

I put my hands up defensively, "Hey it's the truth _Sonshine_." she smiled at the nickname.

The bell hop put the luggages on the floor near the door, "Thank You." Sonny said and gave him a five dollar bill.

"No thank you Ms. Munroe." he said and left.

"You shouldn't be too nice people can take advantage of you." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really like you did taking my frozen yogurt multipule times."

"Hey you're just so easy to manipulate and hypnotize, in a non evil weird way."

"Are you calling me gullible?"

"Maybe..."

"Chad I am not gulliable!"

"Well I'm not that's for sure."

"Neither am I Chad!" Sonny said slowly getting irratated.

"I've never said that Sonshine."

"Yes you did Chad!"

"Do you got proof?" I said, trying to push her buttons even further.

"I do not need proof!"

"Yes you do."

"Chad who came up with that lame excuse!"

"Uhmm, this brilliant mastermind." I said pointing a finger at myself.

She scoffed, "You're not a brilliant mastermind!"

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well I don't think you are either! I yelled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'm going to leave!" Sonny shouted, then went through the front door.

I walked angrily to the bed and fell onto it.

Why is that Sonny Munroe is so -- so complicated?

She's the most complicated person I know, the only complicated, sweet, funny, nice, lovely, sincere, person I know in the whole world.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the door, I heard faint mumbling.

I went closer to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Stupid, stupid Chad....I hate him...hate him....hate him....love him." Sonny said softly.

**EEEP!! Wow I am soo weird! But hey, hope you LOVED it! Or liked it, or hated it....well doesn't really matter....but just uhmm help my little fragile heart and review please....:3 **

**BYE!=D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I couldn't update because of school and I couldn't finish this chapter as fast as I wanted to...but now you can enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't do this often...but I don't own Sonny with a Chance and what not.**

_____________________________________________________________________

_Recap: "Stupid, stupid Chad....I hate him...hate him....hate him....love him." Sonny said softly._

_____________________________________________________________

**Chad's POV**

My heart skipped a beat hearing those two words come out of her mouth.

She couldn't mean me, she was probably referring to a different Chad.

Yeah she probably was, how could Sonny feel that way about me?

After I stood there waiting for a sound, I heard nothing so I opened the door.

And stuck my head out, finding Sonny against the opposite wall sleeping.

I walked over to her, picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed.

"Goodnight Sonny."

______________________________________________________________­

"Oh Chaddykins! Breakfast is served!" I heard an angelic voice call out.

I groaned in sleepiness, "Sure thing..." I mumbled, got up and headed over to the kitchen.

I saw a woman, I walked closer to her.

She then turned around, Sonny?

"Here's breakfast, sweetheart." she said smiling, coming closer to me almost planting her soft lips against mine.

I stared at her, "Chad? Chad? Chad! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me, making the dream float away.

I rolled over, "Chad are you awake yet?" I opened my eyes wanting to know who woke me up from my beautiful dream.

My face was an inch away from Sonny's, the one person that I would never want to wake up and see every morning.

What a stupid lie that was, "I'm awake. Now leave so I can go back to sleep." I said trying to sound irritated.

"But Cha-ad! I'm hungry!" Sonny whined, I looked at her. Stupid cute, that I never forgot.

"Your old enough to get your own food."

"I don't want to go alone!"

"Too bad, Munroe."

"Fine! I'll go out alone. In New York. Alone. By myself. Where people could try to kidnap me, or worse." she said getting up off my bed, and walking slowly to the door.

I got up, "You win."

Sonny squealed, "I'll go get dressed." I rolled my eyes, she went over to her bag and grabbed her clothes. Then ran to the bathroom.

"Are you finished yet Sonny?" I yelled.

"No almost!" I heard her say.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am!" she yelled, then opened the bathroom door.

I went into the bathroom, and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water trickle onto my skin.

"Chad! Are you sleeping?" Sonny asked knocking on the bathroom door, I shook my head. I guess I did fall asleep, I got out and noticed I hadn't gotten my clothes.

I wrapped a towel over me, and opened the door to peek outside.

Hmm..no Sonny....

I tiptoed out of the bathroom, and quickly grabbed my clothes.

"Chad? Are you finished?" Sonny asked, I heard her gasp.

I looked at her she had her hand covering her eyes, "Y-y-your t-towel fe-fell." she said stuttering, I looked down.

I could feel my whole face turning red, I picked the towel up and wrapped it around my waist.

I ran back to the bathroom in embarrassment, and put my clothes on.

When I came back out and was sure the deep blush of humiliation was gone, I saw Sonny standing there her hand still over her eyes.

I quietly tiptoed toward her, "It's safe to look now." I whispered in her ear which made her jump and scream.

I chuckled lightly, "Let's go eat, since you're _so_ hungry." I said.

"I am!"

"Whatever." I said and we walked out of the room.

______________________________________________________________

"Sooo Chad what are we going to do today?" Sonny asked as we both finished eating.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Uhmm how--"

"No."

"But you didn't know what I was going to say." she whined.

"I did know."

"Oh really? Then what was it?" she asked, I didn't answer.

"See! I knew you didn't know!"

"No I knew, but I didn't have to say it."

"No you do have to say it. If not how was I suppose to know if you really knew."

"Because you would know that I knew, which you knew that I would know."

"Huh?" she said with a cute confused expression on her face.

No not cute, Sonny can not be cute in my eyes....stupid Sonny cuteness.

I sighed, "Fine we could go shopping." I said not wanting her mad at me. Even though I wouldn't care if she is mad at me...I have to make my fake fiancé not look like she has anger issues or something, because it would effect me and my all time glory.

Yeah that would work..for now.

"Yay!" Sonny said doing a happy dance, in front of people.

"Sonny stop that! I don't want people to think my fiancé is crazy and has anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues!" she said angrily, a few people looked at her she quickly sat back down.

"And I am not crazy." Sonny whispered, so only I could hear.

______________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

We sat in a limo, since Chad didn't want to ride a taxi, I watched as the tall buildings passed by.

"Sooo...." I said trying to break the awkward silence between us, but failed miserably.

"Soo.." Chad said back.

"Thanks for deciding to go erm shopping today."

"Uhmm your welcome."

"We are here Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe." the driver said.

"Eee! Yay!" I said happily, Chad thanked the driver and told him that he'd call him when we're finished.

Shopping Time!

_______________________________________________________________

"I should get this one huh? No! how about these! Ooo! These look even better!" I said referring to the whole stack of shoes I picked out.

I asked Chad about his opinion on each pair, but he just sat there quietly holding the ten different shopping bags.

"You know what I'll just get these two." I told the store clerk, she smiled took them and went to the cashier.

"Here you go Ms. Munroe, have a nice day you two." she said handing me the bag.

I smiled, and Chad struggled to get up, I silently laughed.

This is way better than having to hold them myself.

I still couldn't find a dress for that banquet thing.

We walked past this elegant store, I walked back a little.

"Sonny are you finished yet?" Chad asked exasperated.

"Almost." I said and went into the store, called _Dandelion_. **(A.N. I just made that up, if there is a real store called that then I didn't know ;])**

When I walked inside I was greeted by many, many beautiful dresses.

Chad collapsed onto a couch and dropped all the bags onto the floor.

I walked around examining each dress, until I saw it.

The perfect dress, I could just imagine myself in it, and how Chad's face would look.

I found one in my size, took it brought it to the cashier and skipped happily towards Chad.

"Okay let's go." I said smiling.

"Finally!" Chad said getting up, and called the driver for us.

I picked up a couple bags, "No Sonny I got them." Chad said already off the phone, he picked up all of the bags.

I watched Chad struggling trying to keep his balance, I smiled.

_______________________________________________________________

"Soo Chad did you enjoy shopping today?" I asked trying to break the silence.

He mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend.

I chuckled, he looked at me "What's so funny Sonny?"

I giggled at his random rhyme, "Nothing just thinking."

"Oh really? About what?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ohh how you used to uhmm..." I said trying to come up with something, "Stare at me unconditionally, oh and that one time where you drooled a little when you saw me."

I smiled watching his face redden, "I never did that......." Chad said looking away.

I quietly giggled at his reaction, "I can't believe she noticed..." he mumbled, but this time I heard him, I smiled because of his confession.

"Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe we have reached the hotel." the chauffer said, got out and opened the door for me and Chad.

When we got inside, and I fell on my bed, yes there are two beds.

Chad mimicked my action after he dropped the bags on the floor.

My phone began to ring, "Hello?" I said and walked over to the couch.

"Allison Munroe." my mom's voice on the other end.

"I can explain!" I said quickly.

"Yes you will, after you give me an invitation to the wedding!"

"Your not mad?"

"I am upset you didn't tell me that you were dating anyone, and that he proposed. But I can't wait! I could help with the menu, decorations, and the dress. Wow! I can't believe my baby is getting married!"

"Mom." I said but she continued talking, "Mom!" I yelled, stopping her babbling.

"Now, let's take everything slowly okay."

"Okay, sweetie." my mom said.

"Is that all you called for?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can you tell dad and grandma I said hi."

"Sure thing." she said, I heard other voices on the end.

"Sonny sweetie your grandmother wants to speak to you."

"Okay."

"Hello, Sonny."

"Hello grandmother, how are you."

"Good, now darling you and your husband make great grandchildren for me okay."

"Uhmm grandma, I'm not married yet...and aren't I a little young?"

"It's not about your age, your grandmother is getting too old! I want to be able to see and hold at least one of my great grandchildren."

"Uhh, ok-ay.....I have to ughh go! Bye grandma!" I said and hung up.

"I can't believe her."

"Believe what?" Chad asked behind me, I screamed.

Chad was laughing, I slapped his arm, "That was not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?" he said, I didn't answer.

He cam over sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he placed his feet on to of the coffee table.

"So are you going to tell me what you can't believe."

"No, since you scared me half to death."

"Come on, tell me." he said making a puppy dog face.

I shook my head, "Nope. Plus I don't think you'll like it..."

"Oh really? Tell me and then make assumptions."

"Okay, but promise don't freak out."

"I promise." he said crossing his heart.

I leaned toward him, "You have to catch me first." I whispered into his ear and ran away.

"Sonny! That's not fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair!" I yelled running away from him, I ran into the bedroom.

"Sonny! Tell me!" Chad said still chasing after me.

"No! You have to catch me!" I said, then looked back seeing Chad was a foot away from me.

Chad came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, I lost my balance and grabbed onto anything I could find, which were the blankets.

I pulled but we both fell along with the blankets now scattered on top of us.

We landed on the floor with a loud 'thump', I felt my lips pressed against something soft.

I opened my eyes and froze in shock.

_______________________________________________________________

**Well I hope you liked the chapter!=D**

**And just to set something straight the towel thing was suppose to be funny not weird...and stuff...and I think the grandma thing is hillarious!**

**Hoped you think the same way!**

**BYE!=D**

**P.S. I will try with all my might to update alot sooner!=D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow I feel so horrible I haven't updated in like four months! I am so sorry I can't write so quickly, I can't come up with anything…so I tried so hard to make this chapter great. Even though it is really short I did try making I long as well…I hope you enjoy it though took me forever to write and I knew that it wasn't quite finished but I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer..**

**Disclaimer: I don't the characters! But we all wish we did!**

* * *

_**Recap: We landed on the floor with a loud 'thump', I felt my lips pressed against something soft. I opened my eyes and froze in shock.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chad's POV**

I realized what was happening and pushed Sonny off of me. She turned after hitting the floor, "Chad! What was _that_ for?" she asked irritated.

"For kissing the precious Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, she scoffed.

"Me kiss _you_? I never had and never will." Sonny said and got up.

"Oh but you did Munroe, you did." I said and got up, Sonny turned around and looked at me strangely.

"I never-" she said then paused to think, Sonny immediately turned red.

"That does not count. I don't even remember any of it." She argued.

"Oh you don't remember whispering 'I love you Chad' into my ear, or when you grabbed me and pressed your lips tightly to mine?" I smirked.

Sonny shook her head, but it was clearly written on her face that she did remember.

There was a soft knock on the door, Sonny and I turned to look at it.

I watched Sonny sprint towards it possibly trying to avoid the truth.

I fell onto the couch, placed my feet on the coffee table, and turned on the TV.

"Thank you." I heard Sonny say then close the door.

She walked slowly over to me and sat down, holding a box and a card.

I took a quick glance at her, she opened the card with pure curiosity.

She read it to herself, then smiled.

"Let me see that." I said and took the card from her hands.

_Dear Chad,_

_Chad! You promised no secrets between us, and guess what this was, a BIG secret!_

_You are such a liar mom was so right, fame went to your head._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't believe you did not tell me you were dating awesome Sonny Munroe. I knew it would happen someday, but I thought you would have told me about it. Since you kept a secret from your beloved sister, you have to invite me to your wedding!_

_Bye! And good luck! ;)_

_Love, Danielle C. Cooper(your older sis!)_

"Your sister seems nice." Sonny said smiling.

"Unlike you." I said, she glared at me.

"Hey what did I do?" Sonny asked crossing her arms.

"Well you read my mail without my permission. Did you know that's illegal?" I asked glaring at her.

"Yes I know it is illegal, but I didn't know it was _yours_." she said and glared back.

"Who would give you mail?" I asked her remembering when she had to forge a fan letter to make her feel better.

"Obviously your older sister." she stated interrupting my thought.

"The card clearly says _To Chad_."

"No it doesn't it says, _To Chad __**and Sonny**__._" she said emphasizing the 'and Sonny' part.

"No it doesn't-oh hey look it does." I said trying to forget that I was wrong for once in my brilliant life.

Sonny rolled her eyes, and picked up the present my sister had given me and _Sonny_.

Before she could even try to open it I took it out of her hand.

"Hey!" she said shocked , "Why did you take it right out of my hands?" she asked a little bit angry, she glared at me for no reason, okay make that angry. Sonny snatched the box out of my hands, and smiled.

I looked at her as if she just burned my first Oscar, she looked at me as if she just _won an Oscar_. So I did what any 15 Oscar winning man would do, I took the box back. And well you know exactly what Sonny would do next, but since I Chad Dylan Cooper was too smart for her I stretched my arms above my head making it hard for her to reach the box.

Sonny began to jump up and down reaching desperately trying to grab the gift.

I smiled enjoying this hilarious moment, Sonny stopped and pouted, crossing her arms in a Sonny-ish but cute way.

"Ch-ad!" she said and pouted some more. I looked at her face, and she batted her eyelashes. I'd be stupid to say no to a face like that, but I could not give in even if we're just fighting over some present we both had no idea what it was.

"Son-ny!" I said mocking her. Sonny stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same.

Sonny tried some more, after we had our little child-like exchange.

My arms were getting tired and Sonny probably knew that, so she grinned and sat on the couch. I stood there like an idiot my hands holding a box over my head.

My arms dropped and Sonny took the box and ran to the bathroom.

"Sonny! That's not fair!" I said like a whiny child.

Sonny opened the door and said," Being taller isn't fair!" and slammed the door in my face.

I rubbed my nose in pain," Wait can I see what it is at least?" I asked curious on what my sister gave Sonny and I. Wow that sounds..._different._

"Uhmm....no." she said I could hear the smile in her voice. I sat down my back leaning against the bathroom door, pressing my ear against the door waiting for Sonny to open the present. Even though listening for something that needs to be seen is stupid.

I heard Sonny gasp, and mumble something that I couldn't comprehend. The door suddenly opened causing me to fall on my head.

The sound of the fall and Sonny's gasp, told me that it will bruise. Sonny got on her knees examining the area of the fall, she softly rubbed it with her thumb. I yelped in pain," Sorry Chad I didn't know you were right there..." Sonny said.

She took my hand and helped me up, she led me to the couch then ordered me to sit.

Sonny took the phone and called costumer service and asked for a bucket of ice.

I watched as she hung up and walked over to me. She sat down while I looked around trying to not look at her, she apologized once again and I just smiled it away accepting the apology.

We sat in a awkward silence until there was a soft knock on the door signaling someone was here to bring what Sonny asked for. She got up opened the door thanked whoever was there and came back.

"Here let me help you." She said, and gestured me to lay my head on her lap. Sonny grabbed the towel she had gotten and poured a few chunks of ice into it.

"Thank you." I said as she placed the ice on my bruised head.

"Your welcome Chad. What are old rivals for." she said smiling I gave her a smile back.

"So what did my sister give us for our engagement?" I asked remembering why I had gotten this new bruise that was on my awesome head full of perfect hair.

"You mean our _non-existing engagement_?" Sonny asked, I gave her a small nod.

She shrugged then continued speaking, "I don't know, it was empty."

I chuckled somehow expecting that from my sister, just like all my other gifts from her. She had her sweet moments though and was nice but loved to have fun.

"So Chad what is your family like?" Sonny asked me looking down to see my eyes.

I smiled knowing she would find my family different then she would have expected.

She looked at me with curious eyes the same ones when a child wants to know about a secret.

"Well my parents are like regular parents, they nag you, they know you, they love you. You know the usual." I said with a smile.

Sonny giggled, "No big companies or fancy beach houses?" she asked my smile grew bigger at her question. That wasn't an insult just a sarcastic comment.

"Oh actually my dad owns the third biggest computer company, and my parents own three beach houses." I looked up at her noticing that she was smiling.

"What about your sister?" Sonny asked throwing at me another question which was more expected then the one before last.

"My sister. Let's just put it this way you love her and her hate her. But you just have to deal with it." I stated knowing the words coming out were all true.

"Deal with what?" she asked giving me yet another question.

I lifted my head up and looked at her, "Are we playing twenty questions?"

"No, just answer the question and I promise no more." Sonny spoke while taking the towel filled with ice and placing it on the coffee table.

"Sure thing Ms. Munroe." I said getting up from one of the most comfortable positions then continued talking, "My sister is older than me which makes her the boss, even though she acts much younger." I said and looked at Sonny, "Just like you." which was true Sonny always acted younger than her actual age.

"Hey that is so not true." Sonny pouted in a very child like manner.

"Mhm…" I sighed softly, I walked over to the hotel room phone and dialed for room service.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked walking over to me.

"Calling room service. Want anything to eat?" She smiled then told me she wanted to have pizza and all of the junk food on the menu.

I looked at her wondering what she might have in mind. I asked for what Sonny told me to order, the man said they'll be right there as soon as possible.

* * *

After we were both finished cleaning up, Sonny proceeded to the TV and flipped through random channels. She settled on a(n) HBO channel, then patted the open space next to her. I walked over and sat down, the commercial ended and the screen flashed with letters all scrolling down at an unreadable pace. Just as the credits disappeared and the announcer stated the upcoming movie, there was a knock on the door. Sonny and I got up at the same time heading for the door, she quickly opened it

The bellhop came in with a cart full of food, unhealthy and junky. Sonny's eyes gleamed at the sight of chocolate, ice cream, cake, licorice, gummy bears and worms, and many more. She gave the bellhop a twenty, he quickly replied with a thank you Ms. Munroe and walked out the door. She rapidly turned around now facing me, then grabbed the cart dragging it to the couch. She beckoned me to come follow her, I did and sat down getting tired by the seconds. The movie started and so was Sonny's excitement.

I sighed slowly preparing my self for the endless night to come.

Sonny squealed as the movie's title appeared, Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. I rolled my eyes, the little rats were really annoying with their high-squeaky voices and it's weird how they're the ONLY talking animals out there; like really?

Sonny grabbed something form the cart tossed it to me, "Could go pop them?" I groaned not really having a choice. She smiled when I got up and walked over to the microwave.

After the popcorn was finished I grabbed it and walked back over to the couch. The movie had passed the part where their aunt had to go the hospital. Sonny took the popcorn stuffing a big handful into her mouth. She turned the bag to me and I shook my head. She looked at me with a 'why not?' expression, "Too many carbs."

Sonny rolled her eyes, but then a devious smile spread across her face. I backed away as she slowly came closer to me. "H-h-hey S-S-Ssonny." I said my voice a quiet squeak. She turned her head in curiosity, "Hmm?"

She had me on the edge of the couch about to fall.

"W-we don't n-ne-need another bruise on the precious C.D.C." I said when she was just an inch away.

"You're right!" she yelled causing me to scream and finally fall off the couch.

"I think we should have a junk war!" I stared at her rubbing my head once again.

* * *

Yeah I don't know why I let her get me into this.

Sonny and I where both laying on our separate beds sick of anything sweet or junky.

I groaned clutching my stomach, "I don't think I can ever eat chocolate ever again."

Sonny agreed with me adding that she can never even look at anything gummy or chewy. We continue to lie there in silence as I think over what just happened.

"_I think we should have a junk war!" Sonny shouted in anticipation._

"_I'm not really sure …" my voice nervous, Sonny gave me a devious smile._

_I stared at her with horror wide-eyes as she began bawking at me. As she once did many years ago._

_I looked at her annoyed not going to give in this time. She continued making loud obnoxious chicken noises, and my patience was slowly faltering by the seconds._

"_Okay! Just quit your bawking!" I screamed, Sonny immediately stopped and grinned. _

_She separated the contents on the cart in half, then looked up at me with excited eyes. "Are you ready?" she asked her grin widening._

_Sonny spoke before I could give her a reply, "Okay whoever finishes everything first, wins. The loser then pays for every thing and anything for one whole week."_

"_Sure thing Sonny. Are you ready to lose?" she glared at me in a competitive way and mouthed the words bring it._

_1, 2, 3, GO! _

_I stuffed everything that I could fit into my mouth as fast as I could . Occasionally glancing at Sonny seeing if she was almost finished. Though it would impossible for such a petite woman of her age to eat so much junk, faster than an awesome man like me._

_After a few more minutes of over eating junk food, Sonny fell onto her back finished. I did the same a little after she did. That means Chad Dylan Cooper lost. For the first time in his life. And no free stuff from Sonny. Even though I always get free things, but it would be different since it would be coming from Sonny's card. But it would be coming out of my _many _credit cards._

_Sonny then clutched her stomach. Her face going green, I watched as she ran to the bathroom. I could hear the distant sound of gagging. Then my stomach then began turning and I felt queasy. I grabbed the trash bin next to me and hurled into it. Sonny came back out after flushing the toilet. She trudged over to her bed and laid on her stomach. I clutched the trash bin and puked into it once more. I still felt sick and slowly fell onto my bed and groaned as the weird feeling hit me harder._

_I groaned clutching my stomach, "I don't think I can ever eat chocolate ever again." _

* * *

_Did you like it? I really would love any ideas any at all. If you review and give me and idea I might update a little faster! _


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY! For not updating it took me a very long, long time just to finish this chapter…I just hope you enjoy and I don't own anything! But it would be pretty awesome if I did! Even though we all know Chad and Sonny are going to FINALLY be together, it's still fun to play what if! **

**Well enjoy! **

**Sonny's POV**

I yawned and smiled as the sun's rays were lit on Chad's face. Though he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact it seemed like he loved the warmth the sun gave him. I slowly got up trying not to make a sound and I smiled once again as the weird uneasy feeling in my stomach had disappeared overnight. I let out a soft sigh as the memories from last night's _junk war._ Chad Dylan Cooper gets to pay for I Sonny Munroe. What fun this will be! I jumped up happy and squealed. Then remembering Chad was still asleep I quickly stopped, and kept a smile on my face instead.

My legs carried me to the TV and my fingers found the remote. Changing the channels slowly, then I let it stay on a rerun of _So Random! _ I really missed those days of being a teenager, always having carefree fun all the time. I had become so absorbed in the Hot E.M.T. sketch, that I did not hear Chad come up behind me. "Are you hungry Sonny?" I turned around and gave him a short nod in response.

We had lunch and decided to stay in the room and do nothing until it was time to get ready for the banquet. We were on my bed playing the game of LIFE. I sighed in boredom as I had beaten Chad the fifth time. "Is it time yet?" I asked my voice whining like a child's.

Chad rolled his eyes, and then opened his mouth to give me a reply. Before he could my phone rang. I ran my hand on the bed trying to find it, but then it rested on something soft and warm. I looked up to see Chad staring back at me intensely. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I couldn't move. My phone had stopped ringing but then begun once again. "You should pick it up." He stated, and I nodded. My fingers wrapped around my still ringing phone. I got up from the bed and walked to the balcony area, sliding open the door. I walked outside; feeling the cold air of New York hit me.

"Hello?" I asked to whoever was calling me.

"Sonny! I found the _perfect_ wedding dress for you! I also suggest that you have your wedding at the Grand Beautiful Ballroom!" Tawni's loud voice rang through my ear.

"Uhmm, Tawni..that's very-sweet of you. But-" I swallowed, "Chad and I haven't picked the date of the wedding yet…"

"Sonny! It's always good to know what you want. So what is wrong with picking your dress or the place beforehand? It's always being done anyway!" Tawni argued.

"Well what's the rush?" I asked my voice two octaves higher than usual.

"Okay. What's up? Your voice only gets high when you lie or when you're hiding something." She stated, I could practically see her 'what are you hiding from me' look.

"I-well you see…" I nervously chuckled trying to come up with anything. "Chad and I-well, we're actually…uhmm...Aren't really-"My phone was snatched out of my hand. I turned my face still plastered with surprise, relief and confusion. I felt my body relax when I saw Chad talking to Tawni.

"Hey, Tawni!" Chad said with a 'fake' joyfulness. Tawni yelled something to Chad, "Well Sonny has to go get ready for the banquet thing we're going to later." After that there were a few "Uhuhs." And a couple "Mhms"

"Can I talk to her?" I whispered to Chad wondering why he was uhuhing and mhming so much. He put his hand over the microphone, "No! Go get ready!" he whispered back, his hand shooing me away.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curious though it sounded like a desperate plea. Even though it was a stupid question since I know Tawni had called.

"Okay it was great speaking to you again! Don't worry you'll be one of the bridesmaids. And I do approve you of being the wedding planner. Of course I'll make sure Sonny listens to you. And tell her to stop being a bad friend. Okay, bye." Chad hung up and walked back into the room. I looked at him skeptically, "Soo what did she say?" I asked trying to not sound desperate.

Chad smiled and ruffled my hair. "Nothing bad I promise." He said and gave me my phone. "By the way you should get ready."

I walked into the closet to get my dress out, "Wait! Sonny? How long do you take to get ready?" Chad asked popping his head from behind the closet door

"Well Chad." I said closing the closet door, "Not too long-a good twenty minutes is enough time. Why?"

"Then maybe I should go first..." he said sheepishly scratching his head. I stared at his head wanting to reach and touch that hair. I blinked and smiled pushing that impossible thought out of my mind. Chad just stared at me in a weird way, "I guess its fine. You can go first, no problem." I continued to smile.

Chad smiled back and went to his closet to get his tux out since it was a black tie event. I walked to the couch and plopped down. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

There was nothing to watch except reruns of I Love Lucy. "Chad! You almost done?" I yelled when the shower turned off and a couple minuets had passed. There wasn't a reply, so I got up and headed over to the bathroom door. I knocked twice, "Yes?" Chad asked his voice loud from inside the bathroom.

"Are you finished?" I asked, just as the bathroom door swung open. With a semi wet Chad in a T-shirt and his boxers.

"Would you like to shower first?" he asked, I nodded. He smiled, "Just let me blow dry my hair first. Is that okay?" I nodded again. Chad smiled again and turned around leaving the door open. I walked back over to the closet to take my dress out once again. When I walked back into the bathroom Chad was just finishing blow drying his hair. It was still a mess, but I thought it looked cute that way. "So you finished now?" I asked smiling.

Chad rolled his eyes and smiled back, "Sorry to sadden your mood, but no." I messed up his hair and he scowled.

"I think it looks fine." I said and walked into the bathroom, "Now if you don't mind. I need to get ready." Smiling I pushed Chad out of the room to go get ready.

"Okay! I am finished!" I shouted my hair curled makeup on, and dress perfect.

"I can come in then?" Chad asked yelled, already at the door.

"Sure just five more seconds." I sprayed some extra hairspray on and smiled. Perfect! Chad opened the door and I did a little spin, and then waited for his reaction.

"So how do I look?" I asked after a few silent seconds.

He continued to stare at me. The dress was a bright cobalt blue that was sleeveless and went down to my fingertips. The bottom of the dress was tight and I was wearing my new black stilettos. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure something wasn't wrong. "Uhmm, Chad?" I asked when he was still quite.

"Y-y-you look b-be, uhmm good. You look good." He said nervous. I looked at him a little sad that he didn't say beautiful or lovely. Anything but good, made it sound like I was his buddy or something.

"You should go finish getting ready." I stated, still poignant from Chad's lame compliment. Chad nodded and left to the bathroom. I let out a huge sigh, why is that he acts like he doesn't care? Stupid Chad and his stupid Chadness. I crossed my arms in aggravation and let out yet another huge sigh.

"What are you sighing about?" Chad asked, I glared at him.

He smiled, "Hey I didn't do anything!"

"Mhm. You didn't that's why." I said getting up from the bed. Then grabbed my black clutch, "Let's go."

"What's the rush Sonny? We still have an hour." Chad asked, I glared at him.

"Okay, I'll call the limo right now." He said and went to the phone.

We rode in the limo in silence and I felt myself relax when we were driving.

"We have arrived Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe."Our driver said.

I smiled and thanked him, "Okay Sonny, ready to do some real acting?" Chad whispered into my ear. His arm had wrapped around my waist and the cameras were beginning to flash nonstop.

I gave him a quick glare, "Bring it." I said quickly under my breath.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Munroe?" He gave me an imitating smile. I just smiled back and went to smiling to the cameras.

We entered the ballroom in the Fance LaManda hotel and took our seats.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy the meal prepared by, one of the world's greatest chefs. Before we begin our meal we would like to thank all of you who helped donate to the Red Cross. We especially thank Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, and we'd also like to congratulate Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe's engagement. Now let's start our meal." A woman announced, while standing on the stage.

Everyone applauded and our food was brought out.

"You donated to the Red Cross?" I whispered to Chad.

"You're saying as if it is a surprise." He smiled and took a bite out of his salad. I smiled to the announcer when she walked by.

"Well it doesn't seem like you'd do something like that."

"It's always good to give back especially when you have a lot to give." I stared at him still shocked and I could feel that weird fuzzy feeling that, the unknown fact that I just found out.

After eating our meal I had wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep already. Music began to play and the lights dimmed. Many people got up to dance.

"Can we leave now Chad?" I asked my arms folded on the table and my head resting on top of them.

"Why do you want to leave? It's only eight-thirty." Chad replied curiosity in his voice.

"But I am sooo sleepy!"I whined really tired and ready to relax.

"All we did is eat, doesn't take that much energy."

"Fine!" I yelled and got up.

"Fine! Where are you going?" He exclaimed getting up as well.

"Good! And it's not your problem!"

"Of course it's my problem!" Chad yelled and I glared at him my arms crossed. I noticed a few people were starting to stare. I immediately stopped glaring, uncrossed my arms and smiled.

"I'm sorry Chad, you're right its way too early to go back. We can stay as long as you want." I said my voice sugary and soft.

Chad was clearly taken aback, and blinked a couple times. Then cleared his throat, "Sure, I guess. But if you're tired we can leave." He began and took a big gulp of his wine.

I shook my head, "No it's okay, really." I explained knowing I was tired but not devastatingly tired, like I was about to fall over and sleep. The people who were staring now had their attention somewhere else. I sat back down while Chad was finishing his wine. He then got a second drink and I knew that he drinking may cause some trouble.

After Chad finished his fifth glass of wine, the announcer went up to the stage once again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you once again for donating to the Red Cross. And thank you for coming tonight, I hope everyone had a fantastic time." She stated with a big smile and everyone applauded. Everyone then was getting ready to leave or was already out the door.

"Chad we should go now." I said glancing at him. Then I saw that he was not sitting next to me. I quickly got up and went looking for him. Few minuets of searching everywhere, I went outside the cold air sent me trembling. I pulled out my phone and dialed Chad's number. He didn't answer, our driver was waiting already.

I slipped into the limo hitting someone in the process. I turned to apologize and saw Chad knocked out. So he left to go to sleep!

"Ms. Munroe would you like to go back to the hotel?" The driver asked.

"Yes please. And if you don't mind me by asking, when did Chad get in here?" I asked and could see the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror.

He smiled, "Chad is a lucky guy to have such a caring wife-to-be. He came in just before everyone rushed out."

I nodded knowing he could see me. Chad then leaned onto me, his head falling into my lap. Stupid Chad, can't believe I liked this stupid jerk. Drinking and then leaving me all alone! I stroked his soft hair and he seemed to relax. I sighed and the limo came to a stop.

"Ms. Munroe we're here." The driver said and I smiled not wanting to get up. I shook Chad a little, "Chad, wake up!" I whispered-shouted still shaking him.

He squirmed a little and continued to sleep. I sighed then slipped his head off of my lap, then opened the door.

"Oh Ms. Munroe, take this. It's raining outside." The driver said and handed me the umbrella. I thanked him and got out of the limo, holding the umbrella and somehow managing having Chad next to me on his feet.

"Thank you-"I said but didn't finish since I didn't know the driver's name yet and felt horrible for not asking.

He smiled, "Maurice, and would you like some help?" he asked and I smiled back.

"No I'll be fine. Thank you again, goodnight!" I shouted closing the door and still holding the umbrella and Chad. I dragged Chad into the lobby. The person in the front desk was coming to help me. I just smiled at her, "He just didn't have enough sleep last night." I smiled even wider; she just looked at me pretending to believe me.

While waiting in the elevator with a drunk and passed out Chad, I was starting to feel tired. The elevator dinged and I went along with Chad to our room.

I dropped Chad onto his bed; my arm was still wrapped around him. I tried tugging it out from under him, and then surprisingly he wrapped his strong arms around me. Now I could never leave and sleep. We rolled over so Chad was on top of me, and I could feel my face turning red. Chad unwrapped his arms and I pushed him off. I quickly got up but Chad grabbed my hand, I turned to look at him. His eyes open, "Sonny?" he whispered, I bent down to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked his eyes still open but clouded with sleepiness.

"I'm sorry." He said he looked sad, and felt myself feeling the same emotion suddenly.

I swallowed,"Why are you saying sorry?"

"For everything!" He shouted sitting up suddenly.

"I forgive you." I said, Chad just stared at me the little lamp our only light in the dark. His warm hand touched my cheek and he leaned his face towards mine.

**This chapter was fun hope it wasn't boring! And I hope the names for the places were semi-creative! :) I tried to make it as long as possible so it would sort of make up for not updating! Sorry again! Well thank you for reading! If you have any ideas I would gladly take them! -****'s from kerropiyvonne**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well I finally updated! YAY!..? Hope you enjoy this chapter…but I honestly think it could've been way better…and I'll 'try' to update as much as I can, but I'm having big trouble with coming up with ideas and what not… But I know what I want to write but I'm too lazy…well I'm sorry for updating so late..**

**Disclaimer: I just bought Sonny With A Chance on eBay! Yeahh..right!**

"_Sonny?" he whispered, I bent down to look at him._

"_Yeah?" I asked his eyes still open but clouded with sleepiness._

"_I'm sorry." He said he looked sad, and felt myself feeling the same emotion suddenly._

_I swallowed, "Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_For everything!" He shouted sitting up suddenly._

"_I forgive you." I said, Chad just stared at me the little lamp our only light in the dark. His warm hand touched my cheek and he leaned his face towards mine. _

I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Chad. He softly placed a kiss on my forehead. I sat down on the bed sad that he didn't really kiss me. But my heart was pounding in my chest, remembering his lips on my skin.

Chad's hand still on my cheek, I could feel his stare on me. I smiled and turned to Chad, "I'm pretty tired." I stated my voice awkward.

He nodded and let his hand fall onto the bed, I got up and went to the bathroom to change and get ready to go to bed. I walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and saw the lights were off. I found my way to the bed and got in. my eyes instantly falling closed, sleep taking over me quickly.

**Chad's POV**

I turned onto my side and bumped into something. My eyes shot open in curiosity and I let out a sigh of relief to find Sonny next to me. Not some female stranger, I let my eyes close again. Wait! Sonny? What was she doing here? In my bed? It took me a few minutes to try and remember what had happened last night. But everything seemed to be a blur. I slapped myself mentally; Sonny will never forgive me for this. She'll probably hate me. I frowned at that thought; the idea of her never forgiving me killed me deeply.

I felt Sonny shift under the blankets and my heart began pounding in my chest. I could picture her getting mad at me for doing that to her. How she'd yell at me and leave with a loud slam. Sonny let out a soft yawn and was stretching. I swallowed waiting for her wrath.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped, "Chad!"

I gasped too, "Sonny!"

She instinctively covered herself with the blanket, shock and anger written on her face. "I'm sorry Sonny. I have no idea what happened-"my voice sad and pleading.

"Why are you in my bed!" She asked mad.

"What!" I asked her confused. Sonny began to look around, "Ohhh."

Her cheeks began to turn rose pink, "I-I'm sorry Chad, I uhmm kinda. Well the lights were off; well I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed and yelling at you." She said a little flustered.

I smiled relieved I didn't do anything that would upset her, "It's okay Sonflower."

She began to blush again and my smile widened, "So what do you want to do today?" I asked getting up off the bed.

Sonny smiled and got off as well, "I'm dying for a Starbucks right now."

"To Starbucks it is!" I shouted pointing to nothing, all heroic. Sonny giggled and I took a quick unnoticeable glance at her. We both got ready within an hour and a half, a new record for me. I only spent fifteen minutes, amazing.

"Shall we?" I asked when we were ready to leave. I stuck out my arm and Sonny wrapped hers around mine.

"We shall." She smiled and we walked out the door. We walked out into the lobby and into the taxi that I had called earlier.

"Where would you like to go, Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe?" The driver asked us.

"To the nearest Starbucks." I answered and looked at Sonny from the corner of my eye. She was smiling her usual bright smile. We got there in a matter of minutes, and we both walked out of the cab after I gave the driver cash for the ride. Sonny and I walked close our arms brushing against each others. Sonny had her hair up in a ponytail and her big black sunglasses on, and wearing a plain white t-shirt with jeans and sandals. While I wore jeans, a hoodie, my favorite sneakers, and my aviators.

We walked into the Starbucks and it was busy but not crowded. Sonny and I walked and waited in line, when we heard a few squeals from behind us. I turned to see teenage girls smiling and happy. One of them spoke up after a few more seconds of squealing and giggling, "Aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper!" the dark haired brunette yelled.

I nodded smiling and back around, "Oh and you're Sonny Munroe!" that same girl shouted once more. Sonny turned around and gave a small smile.

"Can I have a picture?" the red head asked.

"Uhmm, sure." Sonny answered and tugged on my arm.

I sighed used to this, and smiled the three girls squealed. Then the tallest one pulled out a camera from her bag. She then asked the person behind them to take the picture for us. After the picture taking the brunette spoke still happy, "We've been waiting for like ever for you two to finally get together!" I saw form the corner of my eye Sonny blushing. Sonny and I got our drinks and left as quickly as possible.

"Well, that was nice I guess..." Sonny said when we were walking out of the Starbucks shop and down the sidewalk. Her fingers brushed against mine, I looked at her. Sonny stared back, her cheeks a faint pink. We just continued to walk occasionally our fingers touching one another's. "So Munroe, what do you want to do now?" I asked wanting to fill in the silence. Sonny shrugged a cute gesture. I wanted to grab her hand there and kiss her soft looking lips. I shook my head; she would probably push me away. Plus it could never, ever happen. She stared at me concerned about my random head shaking. I gave her a reassuring smile; we turned and just kept walking not really knowing or caring where we were going. We disposed our drinks after finishing the last drop. Sonny saw a hotdog stand and looked at me with those big brown eyes. I sighed and walked up to the hotdog vendor, Sonny ordered her and my hotdog. We ate on a park bench then continued to keep walking aimlessly. We passed by a little shop, and Sonny practically ran through the door. I followed reluctantly; she picked out random 'cute' souvenirs. I paid and we kept with our adventure that wasn't so adventurous.

"Look! Chad you're on TV!" Sonny yelled from the couch.

"I'm always on TV Munroe." I answered then walked to the couch and sat down next to Sonny. I stared at the screen; a very old interview for TweenWeekly was on. And the star they were interviewing was me.

"_Welcome to TweenWeekly! I'm Sara Hugh and today Chad Dylan Cooper from the hit show Mackenzie Falls. We get the lovely honor of being able to ask C.D.C any questions. So let's give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!" the host of today's show shouts excitedly. Chad walks onto the stage and takes a seat on the dark brown leather chair. The audience applauses and shouts with pure ecstasy. _

_Sara waits for the crowd to quiet down before beginning, "So Chad how are you?" she asks with a beaming smile._

"_I'm great Sara. How have you been?" Chad says giving her a smile. _

"_Good! Now there's a rumor going around that you're filming the last season of Mackenzie Falls, and by ending it a big movie?" _

"_Well actually I can't say, but I am allowed to tell you that there will be a movie." Chad answers and the audience cheers. _

"_That's exciting! Any guest appearances?" _

"_Yes, the whole cast of So Random." _

"_Speaking of So Random, what's your relationship with Sonny Munroe?" she asks unexpectedly with much anxiety_

_Chad had expected this question or topic to pop out, but not that soon. "Well you see Sara, Sonny and I are just friends nothing more." He answered smoothly._

"_Okay, but Sonny seemed to think differently."_

"_What do you mean by differently?" Chad asked._

"_Sonny had a private interview with our reporter Ryan and we have it on tape. I would be glad to show it to you. Play the tape!" she shouted, then the lights dimmed and a screen appeared behind Chad and Sara. Then you see Sonny on the screen smiling. Then the lights go off and you hear a few screams. After a few minutes of panic the lights come back on. _

Sonny turns off the TV and gets up abruptly. She gives me a huge grin, "Sooo Chad do you want…uh...ice cream?" she shouted.

I get up, "Sonny why did you turn off the TV?"

"N-n-nothing…why?" she hides her high voice by smiling innocently, "So that ice cream, you want some?"

"Thanks for offering but I'd rather know what you told the reporter. I've always wanted to know." I say and I can see her get nervous.

"Well, Chad if you really want to know…" she stopped then ran to the bathroom, leaving me speechless and off guard.

"Sonny!" I yelled walking to the bathroom.

"Yes Chad?" She said sweetly from inside the bathroom.

"Can you come out here?" I asked.

"Nope!" She answered; I could hear the bright smile in her smug voice. I groaned, "Why do you always go to the bathroom? What are you eighty?"

"Oh, Ms. Munroe you finished in there?" I asked the door flung open and Sonny came out. She crossed her arms and smiled, "I'm done."

"Finally, you should really get a new hiding spot."

"And you should get a new " Sonny began but stopped when I took a step in front of her, and brought my face close to hers.

"A new what?" I whispered in her ear.

"A new strategy, because that is the oldest one in the book!" she said and I blinked in astonishment. I took a step back and Sonny smiled, but I could see her cheeks were a light pink.

**Well thank you for reading! **** Hope you didn't hate it! And I'd be happy to review, it makes me want to keep writing and updating! Thanks once again!**


End file.
